A Calzado Regalado
by Sweetsugarhoney
Summary: —Creo que la vendedora me vio la cara. Me dijo que eran el último grito de la moda. —Pues sí que debe haber gritado la moda cuando las fabricaron—rió Alice con ganas. A/J One-shot.


**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**A Calzado Regalado... **

Alice se sentó grácilmente frente al hogar a leña y, apoyando el mentón sobre la palma de su pequeña mano enguantada, exhaló un hondo suspiro. Ahora sí que ya no sabía en qué más ocupar su tiempo hasta que Jasper regresara.

Acababa de ponerse su vestido favorito, ese de cuello barco, cintura estrecha y falda plisada que había atrapado su mirada dos meses atrás en aquel escaparate de Cortlandt Street, en su fugaz paso por Manhattan junto a su compañero de viaje. A la simpática vampira le había fascinado el contraste de los grandes lunares rojos sobre el negro poliéster, y el hecho de que estuviera en rebaja lo había convertido en un vestido sencillamente irresistible. La nueva moda de los '50 le sentaba realmente bien. Con sus delicados guantes cortos, su cinto a tono y sus zapatos de tacón, parecía una muñequita de porcelana recién escapada de una juguetería. O al menos eso decía Jasper cada vez que la veía así vestida.

La eterna joven pensó en su caballero sureño, y sus labios se curvaron en una gran sonrisa. De una forma u otra, él siempre la hacía esperar, pero la espera siempre valía la pena.

De hecho, había sido Jasper quien le había sugerido que escogiera un día del año para que celebraran su cumpleaños. Y a falta de recuerdos o una partida de nacimiento que le refrescara la memoria, Alice había elegido precisamente ese día, sintiendo en su corazón que su vida había comenzado exactamente 30 años atrás, la mañana en que había tenido la primera visión de su alma gemela.

Así que ahí estaba ahora, en la pequeña cabaña abandonada a las afueras de Toronto que habían estado habitando durante el último mes, esperando junto a la chimenea que Jasper regresara de la ciudad con su regalo. De más está decir que la curiosa vampira no había cesado de buscar en el futuro indicios de su próximo obsequio, pero no había logrado ver más que flashes de cada cosa que su amado vampiro veía en las vidrieras y tomaba en consideración. Hasta que no se decidiera a comprar algo, Alice tendría que quedarse con la duda.

Perseverante como era, fijó su vista en el fuego y puso los ojos en blanco, tratando de llamar al destino con la mente. _Un collar, un listón para el cabello, otro collar, el collar anterior... _

Entre tantas imágenes fugaces, finalmente se destacó una: unas bailarinas verdes espantosas, estampadas con grandes rostros de payasos de pomposos pelos amarillos y narices redondas y coloradas. Todo un asesinato a la moda, en síntesis.

Alice regresó de su visión alarmada. Jasper no sabía mucho de moda. A decir verdad, no sabía nada de moda, mucho menos de moda femenina. Sus botas tejanas eran la prueba irrefutable de su mal gusto a la hora de escoger el calzado, así que no había razón por la que no pudiera comprarle esas horrendas bailarinas. Todo lo que Alice podía hacer era rezarle a San Christian Dior para que iluminara a su hombre y lo alejara de ese atentado al buen estilo.

Media hora más tarde, Jasper abrió por fin la puerta de entrada con una pequeña sonrisa y un paquete de medianas dimensiones en sus manos. Desesperada por no haber tenido ninguna otra visión después de esa última, la menuda muchacha se puso de pie de un salto y atravesó la habitación a velocidad vampírica.

—Me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo —le reprochó con una sonrisa nerviosa y el entusiasmo de una niña pequeña.

Jasper no pudo evitar reír.

—Mis disculpas, señorita —le dijo, y tras cerrar la puerta procedió a depositar el paquete sobre las manos ya extendidas de Alice—. Feliz cumpleaños, cielo.

La muchacha se puso de puntitas y depositó un dulce beso sobre su mejilla helada.

—Gracias, cariño.

No tardó nada en despedazar el papel floreado y encontrarse con una blanca caja de zapatos que la exaltó aún más.

—Vaya, estás muy ansiosa —rió el sureño al sentir la intensidad de sus emociones, y contagiado de sus nervios se rascó la cabeza y murmuró tímidamente—: Espero que te gusten.

Incapaz de esperar un segundo más, Alice elevó una última plegaria a San Valentino y abrió la caja.

Sus ojos se pasearon por los carnavalescos tonos y los impactantes rostros payasescos de las dichosas bailarinas, y la vampira tuvo que obligarse a no caer en la depresión pos-obsequio. Si en su visión ya se veían espantosas, en vivo y en directo amenazaban con dejar ciego a quien se atreviera a mirarlas fijamente. Feas, feas, feas por donde se las viera.

—¿No...? —Jasper tragó saliva, abrumado por las emociones de Alice—. ¿No te gustan?

La morocha se quedó dura como estatua, los ojos redondos clavados en las bailarinas y una sonrisa tiesa en el rostro.

—Pues... son... están muy... —Alice buscó en su mente un calificativo acorde pero inofensivo, y lo que encontró no fue exactamente grandioso—. Son muy... peculiares, cariño. Muy interesantes, sí. Y vistosas, muy vistosas.

A Jasper el ánimo se le cayó por los suelos.

—No te gustan —confirmó.

—No, sí, sí me gustan, me gustan.

—Alice... —la miró el vampiro con una ceja en alto.

—De acuerdo, no me gustan. Lo siento, Jazz, es que de verdad están muy feas, amor —rió ella despacito, tratando de no hacerlo sentir mal.

Alice vio su cara de cachorro abandonado y se enterneció hasta la médula. Pobre hombre. ¿Qué iba a saber de moda, si apenas sabía lo que era cambiarse de ropa? Y así y todo había insistido en ir solo a la ciudad, aguantarse el olor de los humanos y comprarle su primer regalo de cumpleaños.

—Perdona, cariño —se disculpó el eterno joven con un suspiro—. Creo que la vendedora me vio la cara. Era lo único que tenía en talla pequeña, pero me dijo que era el último grito de la moda.

Alice se tapó la boca con las manos enguantadas, pero no hubo manera de ahogar la carcajada melodiosa que escapó de su garganta.

—Pues sí que debe haber gritado la moda cuando las fabricaron —rió con ganas, y su alegría fue tan contagiosa que, a pesar de su frustración, Jasper sintió los mismos deseos de reír.

—Me dijo que puedes cambiarlas por otra cosa —recordó mencionar el vampiro, mientras aceptaba su fracaso con una sonrisa de resignación—. Tal vez encuentres algún pañuelo o alguna cartera que...

—¿Estás loco? —lo interrumpió Alice con el ceño fruncido—. Jasper, es el primer regalo que me haces, y el primero de toda mi vida como vampira. ¿Cómo crees que voy a devolverlo?

—Pero no te gustan...

—¿A ti te gustan? —preguntó sin ánimos de intimidarlo, pero el rostro dubitativo de su compañero le dio a entender que Jasper tenía miedo de equivocarse otra vez—. No me molestaré si me dices que sí —le aseguró riendo.

—Pues... No están tan... Bueno, yo no las veo tan feas... —confesó el sureño, rascándose nuevamente los rizos enmarañados mientras miraba detenidamente las estridentes zapatillas—. Creí que te gustarían, porque... Bueno, son bailarinas, y tú caminas a los saltitos, como bailoteando, y me imaginé que... te sentarían bien... Y además son muy coloridas y alegres y tú eres muy alegre... Tú... Me alegras la vida, Alice —terminó en un murmullo, mirando aún el regalo para no tener que enfrentarse a la mirada de la decepcionada homenajeada.

Lejos estuvo de decepcionarla. Emocionada por sus sencillas pero sinceras palabras, la menuda vampira dejó la caja de zapatos a un costado y arrojó sus pequeños brazos alrededor del cuello de Jasper.

—Y tú alegras la mía, cariño. Gracias.

Su voz delicada y femenina se perdió en el aire, así como su mirada se perdió en la de él. Sus pupilas brillantes pronunciaron un _Te Amo_ en silencio, y sus labios se unieron suavemente a los de su amado para firmar el mensaje secreto.

—Me las probaré —decidió contra su boca, y se apartó de él para tomar su nueva e inesperada adquisición.

—¿Piensas usarlas? —preguntó el sureño gratamente sorprendido.

—Tal vez...

La morocha se quitó los preciosos zapatitos de tacón y se calzó las bailarinas en un santiamén, y así de rápido caminó hasta el viejo espejo de la sala para verificar el resultado. No había caso, seguían siendo espantosas. Pero habían sido elegidas con dedicación, y eso era lo más importante para Alice.

—¿Qué opinas? —preguntó al único invitado a su celebración.

—Me gustan —sonrió Jasper, y luego soltó una pequeña risa—. Lo siento, sé que las detestas, pero yo creo que se te ven bonitas. Si vale de algo, la nariz roja de los payasos pega con los lunares de tu vestido.

La vampira notó la ínfima combinación y la aceptó con el mismo buen humor.

—Y el pelo grande y amarillo pega con tu cabello, Jazz.

—¡Ey!

—Es broma, es broma —rió Alice abrazándose a su cintura—. Creo que con el uso llegaré a tolerarlas. Entonces... ¿está listo para salir, caballero?

—¿Va a salir con las zapatillas puestas, señorita?

—¡Claro! Es mi cumpleaños y tengo una cita con un hombre muy guapo que me llevará a cazar, y luego a ver el atardecer, y luego a nadar de noche en el lago, y después de eso... ¡Quién sabe! —le guiñó el ojo, tomándose de su brazo y caminando con él hasta la puerta—. Así que quiero impresionarlo.

—Estoy seguro de que él ya está impresionado, Alice —sonrió el rubio.

Y así salieron al bosque para comenzar con el romántico festejo. Él, pisando firme con sus poco agraciadas botas tejanas. Ella, bailoteando con sus risueñas bailarinas.

* * *

**Sé que no es la gran cosa, pero me simpatizó escribirlo. Me divierten las situaciones de regalos espantosos a los que uno no sabe cómo reaccionar XD Dedicado a la querida KlaudiaLobithaCullen en el día de su cumpleaños. Ojalá lo pases tan lindo como Alice, nena :D**

**Gracias a todos por leer :)**


End file.
